Content
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Helen thinks about life.


Title: Content

Author: Sassy

Rating: PG

Show: Recreation

Pairing: W/H, sort of.  But they're married, so it's not too shocking that they're the pairing, LOL.

Disclaimer: Barbara Hall owns them.

Genre: Fluff

Summary: Helen thinks about their life.

AN:  Once again, thanks to Ana.  I love the suggestions you make.  I just don't catch some things and other times, I know what I mean, so everyone else should, LOL.  Thanks a zillion, billion, with a whole bunch of Adams thrown in :P

****

****

****

**_Content_**

            Helen Girardi wrapped herself tightly in her robe as she quietly crept down the stairs.  She was having trouble sleeping due to the thoughts racing through her mind.  The thoughts were good, the kind that made her smile secretly and no one else could understand why she was grinning.  She did wish she could rest, but she didn't mind too much.  She flicked on a lamp on low in the kitchen, and began searching for a mug; she wanted some hot chocolate.  She started the water faucet and dipped the finally discovered cup under it, then moved to the microwave to heat it up.  As soon as the soothing drink was prepared, she sat down at the kitchen table and sipped.  She let her mind wander to the recent events of the week.

            Her wonderful husband had put an end to a city-wide ring of corruption, lost his job, had the FBI confiscate half of their belongings, and accepted a new job to be a detective again.  She was so unbelievably proud of him.  Her husband was such an amazing man.  He had taken care of her and helped her through so many hard times.  He had given her three children whom she loved very much.  He'd provided on excellent life for her.  And she loved her husband very much as well.  She was glad to see Will happy again.  He was back in his niche.  He would be able to help people every day and not have to deal with the sticky residue of the red tape that some police officers would break.  No, now he could be the one to break it.  He'd even survived the horrible ordeal of being held hostage.  She'd been so worry about him.  He wouldn't talk about it.  He hadn't even mentioned it when he'd gotten home that night.  He'd just hugged her and gone on with his life.  But after they'd had that conversation at the spa, she knew how much pressure he was under and he'd finally been able to tell her.  Hopefully it had helped.  He did seem to be a little more at peace.

            Helen's mind traveled on to her eldest.  Kevin was finally getting his life back.  It was almost as if he had finally accepted his paralysis and was able to move on.  Of course.  Kevin was the first one to accept that he might not ever walk again, but she supposed he had to be at peace with it for the rest of the family to be.  He had joined that basketball team, and like any mother would, she worried that he would become re-injured.  She had to let him participate, though.  Much like she'd had to get him that car again and let him drive on his own.  She needed to help him regain his independence, even if all she really wanted to do was lock him in his bedroom and keep him safe.  Then, he got a job and now this flirtation with Rebecca.  Not that she didn't worry about that relationship.  Rebecca Askew was Kevin's boss.  Some serious repercussions could come from dating his boss and though it may not be wise, he seemed happy.  So she would worry quietly because Kevin's life seemed like it was finally coming together.

            Helen moved on to Joan.  Joan had been worrying her lately.  She was still eccentric, but her choices were becoming better.  Other than that situation with Ramsey, the destruction of Adam's sculpture seemed to wake her up to the bad decisions she was making.  And she did genuinely worry about others.  Even if she didn't always help, the road paved with good intentions.  Joan was completely uplifted after this day.  Helen had seen that kiss between her and Adam and she wasn't worried.  Joan finally seemed happy.  Adam seemed happy.  Adam, that sweet, misguided boy.  Helen sincerely liked Adam.  He was so talented and caring and lost.  It seemed that Joan helped him and Adam helped Joan.  The two seemed to be in a private bliss and Helen was okay with that.  She smiled once more as she lifted the mug back up to her lips.

            Now Helen's mind traveled to her youngest child.  Luke, her dear, genius boy who felt neglected and was probably right to feel so.  She tried to remedy that, even if she wasn't sure it worked.  His intelligence seemed so far above hers.  Like that rail gun he'd built.  It was dangerous, yes, but it was also genius.  She'd found out that it was practically impossible to move a metal object with a rail gun and how incredible it was that Luke and Grace's had worked.  Grace.  Luke had a very obvious crush on Grace, which in itself wasn't horrible.  Grace was a good girl, despite her protests.  And in a way, Helen was glad to see Luke focus on something other than science.  Helen truly supported Luke's interests, but she was glad to see the shift.  Luke seemed perfectly happy as well.  Helen placed her cup on the table after she felt a hand on her shoulder.  

She looked up to find Will watching her, who immediately leaned down to kiss her.  

"It's better with marshmallows."

Helen took another sip before replying.

"If you like all of that pure extra sugar."

Will grinned at her after studying her expression.

"You seem…different."

"How?"

"You seem, I don't know, completely content."

Will didn't comment any further on her behavior.  Nor did he wait for her to reply.  Instead, he offered her his hand.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come back to bed?  It's almost morning."

Helen got to her feet and placed the mug in the sink.  She took Will's hand and walked slowly up the stairs.  She climbed into bed and cuddled into Will.  She allowed herself to complete her thoughts and then she could sleep.  Will was right.  She was content.  In a way only a mother could be, because her family was completely content.  All she needed was to start painting again.  She'd given it up after that horrible night, but she was starting to miss it.  Perhaps she was being able to move on.  She'd seen her family go through so many different situations and pick up and move on.  She'd watched Will get fired and pick up and move on to a more fitting position.  She'd seen Kevin lose so much, including his hope, and then decide to move on.  She'd watched her daughter fall into a hole from the bad decisions she continually made and crawl her way out of it.  She'd seen Luke do the impossible.  She'd watched Adam's heart be broken when his art was destroyed and he'd picked it up and moved on.  Now it was her turn.  She needed to find something where she could use her art, not just write late slips for students who could really care less that they were late.  Then she could be completely happy.


End file.
